Able Bruce Milliken
The parents of Able Bruce Milliken Able Bruce Milliken was born in Panola County, Mississippi on 6 December 1852. As a young child, he moved with his family to Arkansas and in 1860 they were in White County there. He met and married Sarah Rebecca Pate in the mid 1870s; their first known child was born in 1877. Sarah Pate was born 15 December 1860 in Arkansas, the daughter of James B. Pate (possibly James Bird/Byrd Pate) and Martha Ann Barnes. She had a brother named Bird or Byrd Pate. In 1880, Able Bruce and Sarah lived in Greenbriar, Independence County, Arkansas with their two young children. Sarah died 6 November 1897 in Arkansas; she is buried at Pleasant Plains Cemetery in Independence County. In 1900, Able B. Millikin was listed as a widower with a ten year old daughter still at home. His two elder children were married. He lived next household to William B. Pate, who may well be Bird Pate, Sarah's brother, as he is the right age. Two homes away is Able and Sarah's eldest son John and his family. Able married again between this census and 1903, to a bride named Eunice. They had three children together before 1907 and Eunice then died before the 1910 census. She is buried at the Jamestown Cemetery in Independence County with no dates on the stone. On the 1910 census of Liberty, White County, Arkansas, Able was listed as a widower once again, this time with three young children in his home. Able Bruce Milliken died on 31 January 1915 in Arkansas and he was buried at the Jamestown Cemetery in Independence County with a double stone with Eunice. As proof of Sarah's family being the Pates, we note that in 1910 and in 1920, Martha Howerton, who was Martha Barnes Milliken, was living with the family of her granddaughter, Agatha and Leo Whitlow. In 1920, she is named as "wife's grandmother". This Martha is found on the 1900 census, married to S. L. (Steven L.) Howerton of Greenbriar, Independence County, Arkansas. They were married in the year 1868. In 1870, Martha and S. L. Howerton had been married only two years and they were listed in the census in White County. He had older children still at home, and a nine year old girl named Sarah R. Pate was living with them. This would be Martha's daughter by her previous marriage to James B. Pate, who died in 1866. Able Bruce Milliken's children by his marriage to Sarah Rebecca Pate were: 1. John Ira Milliken, born 25 November 1877 in Denmark, White County, Arkansas. He married Harriet May "Hattie" Barnes in 1899 in Arkansas; she was the daughter of Andrew Jackson Barnes and Margaret or Martha Elizabeth Elems. They set up housekeeping two homes away from his father in Greenbriar, Independence County, and in the 1900 census they were newlyweds with no children. In 1910 they lived in same, with two children, and still the same in 1920 with three children in the home. In 1930 they were in Liberty, White County, Arkansas next to John F. and James Rufus Millikin, who were cousins. John Ira and Hattie's youngest son was still at home. John Ira and Hattie still lived in White County, at Denmark, when he registered for the draft in World War II at the age of 64. He was a mail carrier. He died on 27 February 1954 in White County, Arkansas and was laid to rest at Heard Cemetery at Bradford, White County. Hattie passed away 21 June 1964 and is also found at Heard Cemetery. : 2. Bruce William Milliken was born 15 March 1901 in Arkansas. He married Ocie, whose last name is presently unknown to us. She was born in 1903 in Arkansas. They are apparently buried at Heard Cemetery; his gravestone is marked "Bruce Millikin" with unreadable dates. : 2. Margaret Irene Milliken was born in Arkansas in 1905. : 2. Barnes Basil Milliken 'was born 24 August 1912 in Arkansas. He married sometime after 1930 to Ruby Lee Little. She was born 31 May 1912 in Arkansas. Barnes did on 23 October 1989, last residence listed Bradford, White County, Arkansas, and Ruby died 20 June 2003 in Arkansas, also listed Bradford. They are buried at Heard Cemetery. '''1. Agatha C. Milliken ' was born 21 February 1880 in Arkansas. In 1896 she married Leo Whitlow, who was born in Arkansas on 17 February 1875. They lived with their one baby son in Greenbriar, Independence County, Arkansas on the 1900 census, but another child has died and they list one of two children alive. By 1910, in the same, they had three children at home, and Agatha's grandmother Martha Howerton lived with them, listed as a "boarder", who was a widow. In 1920, Leo and Agatha lived in Liberty, White County, with four children and Martha Howerton still in their home, age 83. She was listed as "wife's grandmother" on this census. In 1930, they lived in Liberty with one son in the home. No further dates have been found, nor has a burial place. Their children: :: '''2. Nolan Ethert Whitlow was born 4 December 1899 in White County, Arkansas. He married in Texas about 1925 to Ada L., last name now unknown. She was born about 1904 in Texas. In 1930 they lived in Lubbock, Lubbock County, Texas, married five years with no children. Nolan died in April 1971 in Dallas, Dallas County, Texas; no records are found for Ada as yet. :: 2. Odell Ira Whitlow '''was born 19 July 1903 in White County, Arkansas. He married Mattie Mae Hathcoat in 1945 in Little Rock, Pulaski County, Arkansas; she was born 18 May 1913 in Arkansas. They had two children, both living. Mattie died 13 August 1961 in Tulsa, Tulsa County, Oklahoma. Odell Ira Whitlow died in Tulsa in July 1973. :: '''2. Sallie Lee Whitlow '''was born about 1906 in Arkansas. :: '''2. Collett Eugene Whitlow '''was born about 6 February 1912 in Arkansas. : : '''1. Eva N. Milliken was born on 10 April 1889 in Arkansas. She married in 1900 to Grover Cleveland Twyford, who was born 1 January 1884 in Harrison County, Indiana. In 1920 they lived in White County, married ten years with no children, but in 1920 they had three children. In that year they lived in Liberty, White County, and Eva's half sister Montene lived with them. Still in Liberty in 1930, Grover and Eva had all five of their children at home. Grover died in January 1981 in White County; Eva Milliken Twyford died in February 1986 in White County. Their children were: : : 2. Agnes Lorene Twyford '''was born 8 October 1910 in White County, Arkansas. She married George : E. Bright after 1930. He was born 17 August 1908 in Arkansas. They had one child, Bill. George died 3 : October 1998 in Arkansas, and Agnes died 4 December 1998 in White County. They are both at rest : at Heard Cemetery, Bradford, White County, Arkansas. :: :: '''2. Levon Vernon Twyford '''was born 11 March 1913 in White County, Arkansas. He enlisted in military services on 20 May 1943 at Fort Myer, Virginia. On his gravestone is inscribed "Captain, U. S. Air Force, WW II". He died on 10 July 1962 and is buried at White County Memorial Gardens in Searcy, Arkansas. :: :: '''2. Evert Murle Twyford '''was born on 5 September 1918 in White County, Arkansas. He married Audrey, last name unknown, who was born 17 February 1921. They had three sons, who are still living. He was a banker, as was his brother Robert. Audrey died on 12 October 1986, Evert died 26 December 1993 in Hot Springs, Garland County, Arkansas. They are interred at the White County Memorial Gardens in Searcy, Arkansas. :: :: '''2. Robert Millikin "Mickey" Twyford '''was born in 1921 in White County. He married Inza Marcella "Marcy" Holbrook on 22 August 1942 in Jackson County, Arkansas. She was born 4 June 1924 in Jackson County. He was a major in the U. S. Army and the retired president and chairman of 1st National Bank, Batesville, Arkansas. Marcy died 20 April 1996 in Little Rock, Pulaski County, Arkansas. :: :: '''2. Reta Mozelle Twyford was born 30 October 1928 in White County. She married Charles Samuel Harris, who was born 8 March 1928 in Arkansas. He was in the U. S. Army during WW II and was buried with honor at Little Rock National Cemetery in Little Rock, Arkansas when he died on 4 Jne 1993. Reta died 7 November 2001 in Little Rock and is probably buried with him there. :: : Able Bruce Milliken's children with his second wife Eunice were: :: 2. Montine Milliken was born about 1903 in Arkansas. In 1910 she was with her widowed father and in 1920 she lived with her half sister Eva Milliken Twyford in White County. She married twice, once to a Bridgman and once to a Street. No further records have been found. ::: '''2. Madeline Milliken '''was born about 1904 in Arkansas. : :: '''2. Cecil V. Milliken '''was born about 1906 in Arkansas. In 1920 after the death of both his parents, he lived in the home of Henry Barnes and wife Jamie, in White County, where he was twelve and listed as "orphan". He still lived with them in 1930 in Independence County at the age of 23. He married Jessie Homesley, who was born 20 July 1915 in Commerce, Ottawa County, Oklahoma. They had three children. Cecil died before 2007 in Independence County, Arkansas; Jessie died 27 July 2007 in Batesville, Independence County. They are buried at Egner Cemetery, Salado, Independence County, Arkansas. : : :